Foolish Games
by dearmanica
Summary: Braeden gets an unexpected visit from Severus. She thinks it's one of his games to hurt her. They fight and he eventually apologizes. Based on the song by Jewel.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry and company. They belong to JK Rowling. I just borrow them and make no money off of this. I also don't own the song "Foolish Games". That is owned by the lovely singer-songwriter Jewel. I also don't own the song "Glycerine", that is owned by the band Bush. I don't even own the University of Southern Mississippi, I have worked there though or the University of South Alabama. I definitely don't own the Three Georges candy store in Mobile but do wish that I could live in the apartment above it. Ooo…pralines sound really freaking good right know! Oh well, I only own the American OCs and the plot.**

**This story is rated for mentions or contents of the following: sex, drugs, self-mutilation/self-harm/self-abuse, cursing and alcohol. If you don't like any to read about any of this then don't send flames, just stop here and don't continue to read. You have been warned!!!**

_**Foolish Games**_

It was a typical humid and rainy June weeknight in downtown Mobile, Alabama. Braeden sighed as she was listening to music and sitting at her desk working on a report for her world literature class at the University of South Alabama. She was tired because she had just got off working second shift and the paper was due in the morning.

Braeden was nineteen and had taken summer classes every year since she graduated from Hogwarts and started at the University of South Alabama, so she could finish faster and she was getting ready for graduate school at the University of Southern Mississippi next fall. She was happy in the fact that she started the summer just after graduation and was one of the youngest in her department to graduate. She was majoring in chemistry and was working on a double minor of music and fine art. She planned on getting her masters degree in chemistry and maybe a bachelor's degree in music and fine art. She was even happy that she had passed her entrance exams last year and was accepted as an auror for the American Bureau of Magic and that helped pay for school. She was happy to work in the Mobile field office and working security for the Mardi Gras season and riding along with the local muggle police on calls concerning dark magic. She even went ahead and put in for what departments she wanted to work for when she did her two required years of service for the Marines and after she fulfilled her service.

She was putting the final touches on her paper when she sensed that there was someone outside her apartment. "Who the hell could that be…It's about one in the fucking morning…only my family and an extremely small amount of friends know where I live…maybe it's the owl with my box of throat potion from my parents…I'm almost out…I'm down to two vials…I barely have enough for tomorrow…" she said out loud to herself. She had been taking the potion since she was sixteen but really wasn't able to talk until last year when her old potions professor developed a stronger potion with a longer timeframe and fewer side effects.

_You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that._

_And I watched from my window,  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you.  
_

She looked out the window and did not see an owl but she saw a thin but muscular built man with long dark hair standing in the rain with a messenger bag slung on his shoulder. He was dressed in solid black robes and had taken off his equally solid black hooded outer robe and had placed it on his arm. He looked around him then looked at the building. He looked down at a bit of parchment with an address and directions with landmarks scrawled on it. She continued to watch him from her window.

She always loved the vantage point that her apartment gave her. She lived in the apartment above a restaurant beside the Three Georges candy store at the corner of Joachim and Dauphin Streets. She liked being able to walk to work since the federal government building was not far and she only had to drive to school and to get supplies. She still continued to watch the man as he continued to look around to see if he had the right area while standing in the heavy downpour. She knew him but wondered why her former potions professor, Severus Snape, was here and who or what was he looking for.

_  
You're always the mysterious one with  
Dark eyes and careless hair,  
You were fashionably sensitive  
But too cool to care._

She could never understand him and had tried to but she gave up after leaving for the States. She sighed and walked back to her desk and saved her report on her laptop before printing it out. She took the papers and placed them in a folder then placed the folder in her bag. She walked over to her couch and sat down thinking about the man outside as she drank the half glass of cheap whiskey that she had neglected to finish her report.

He had always been very handsome or at least she thought so. She loved how he always seemed like a man of mystery with his features especially his dark eyes and long hair. She had tried once to have sex with him when she was sixteen but he turned her down. She needed him to help her get rid of the nightmares but she ended up mutilating her arms with his potions knife. He acted sensitive enough to act like he cared, but she knew that he didn't give a flying shit about her or anyone else. Well, that's what she thought at least while she poured herself another glass of whiskey.

"What the hell is he doing here…How did he find where I live…I don't feel like reliving the past again…Maybe I'm seeing things…I haven't slept well since I graduated Hogwarts so that might be it…The insanity plea works on everyone else, why not me…" she muttered out loud to herself as she drank her second glass of whiskey for the night. She had started to forget about what she saw outside and was trying to wind down so she could get some sleep or well at least something that resembled sleep. She was on her fifth glass of whiskey when she heard a sound coming from downstairs that sounded like knocking. She looked at the clock and noted that it was two in the morning. She sighed as she got up and yelled, "I'm coming…Sheesh… Can't a girl drink in peace at two in the morning…" The knocking became persistent as she walked towards the stairs. "Fucking hell! Keep your pants on! I'm coming!" She yelled again as she grabbed her wand and ran down the stairs.

_  
You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
Besides some comment on the weather._

_  
_She got to the door and noticed that he was standing there. He stood there and looked completely drenched by the rain. He waited as she cast a spell to unlock the door and open the door. He stood there for a moment and she waited for him to say something.

"Is the weather here always this pleasant, Miss Gryffindor-Malfoy?" the potions professor asked as he stepped into the entryway. She shrugged and stepped aside while he handed her his rain-soaked outer cloak. She sighed and hung it up on the small coat/hat rack that was right by the door. Thankfully, she had a small rug charmed to soak up dripping coats and such so her floor wouldn't get wet. She waited for him as he cast a spell drying himself, his clothing, and his bag. She used her wand to close and relock the door.

"Let's go upstairs, sir…I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why the fucking hell you are here…" Braeden said annoyed that he didn't have anything more pleasant to say. She wouldn't admit it but she still was somewhat in love with him and hoped that deep down he cared for her as well.

"As you wish, this is your home…" Severus responded as she rolled her eyes at him. She walked up the stairs with him following her into her apartment. When they reached her apartment, she motioned for him to sit as she walked over to a fairly large worn armchair and sat. He set his bag on the floor and sat on the couch.

_  
Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees, and...  
_

"Your parents had to give me directions and made me swear that I would never utter a word to anyone about where you live…I figured that I would drop this off personally to see how you're were doing… so... How have you been?" he asked as reached into his bag and enlarged a box that had a month's worth of throat potion in it.

"I've been well…Working, going to college, drinking, having nightmares, getting little to no sleep, mutilating my arms…you know the usual…How about you, how have you been…" she replied with slight sarcasm. She got up from her chair, took the box from the table, placed it on her desk, and tapped the box with her wand spelling it to her bathroom.

He didn't notice that she was trying so hard not to breakdown and cry in front of him. She hated that he seemed so oblivious to her pain. She was still not emotionally healed from all of the trauma that she had endured up to that very moment. She was still heartbroken over turning Charlie's marriage proposal down. She had to do it to get her best friend/part-time boyfriend to see that she was too tainted to be his wife. She wanted to marry him, but she couldn't trap him like that. She knew that he deserved better and she loved him enough to let him go.

She didn't realize that Severus wanted to see her but not for the reason he gave. He wanted to see her because he was hoping to tell her that he loved her and perhaps maybe to show her. He begged Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, her adoptive parents, to tell him how to find her. He figured that it was too late and that she was engaged to Charlie. Charlie was a close friend of his and maybe he had a harmless crush on the younger man's girlfriend. But right then the fact that Charlie and Braeden dated wasn't the issue at hand. He was deathly afraid that he had missed the only opportunity that he had ever had to have sex with her and tell her that he was in love with her.

_  
These foolish games are tearing me apart,_

_And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart._

"I've been doing well…I'm surprised that you and Charlie Weasley aren't married…You two were so fond of each other, or so it seemed while you two were students…" Severus said nonchalantly as she sat back down in her chair and set her wand on the table. She was shocked at how thoughtless he was to say that. He always seemed to know what to say to hurt her, as if it was all a game to him. It was breaking her heart that he hadn't changed. Severus should have known why she didn't marry Charlie because she had told him that night she showed up at his house.

She forced a smile and said, "No…He's in Romania working with dragons and I'm here working as an auror and going to school…Among other things…it would have never worked…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to say that…I should have remembered…Please…forgive me…" Severus apologized after he realized what she said. He felt like an idiot but he was hoping that she would forgive him. He did feel slightly happy that she was still single and that he still had a snowball's fighting chance in hell to tell her how he felt.

"Whatever…It doesn't matter…So do you need a place to stay for the night…?" Braeden asked slightly pissed off. She didn't want to be rude and kick him out of her apartment into the rain this time of night. She was raised to be a proper witch and southern lady and to be polite no matter what.

"If it is not an inconvenience to you, Miss Gryffindor-Malfoy…" he asked hoping she would let him stay. He was to the point he didn't care if he was on the couch, he was happy to be remotely near her.

"Please, sir, call me Braeden…We aren't bound by the rules of formality anymore…And no, it's fine for you to stay…" she responded as she sighed. She wanted to be nice to him and was trying to let him know that.

"Then if that is so…then the same applies to you, Braeden…" he replied trying to contain how happy he was to stay. She softly smiled and it nearly made him lose his composure.

"Okay, Sevi…It's late…and I have school tomorrow but I don't have class until nine in the morning and I have work at seven that night…But I do have about an hour or so in between to spend time with you…Hope you don't mind the couch…Let me get you a pillow and a blanket…When do you have to go to the ABM to use the portkey to go back to England…" she mentioned as she smiled and got up to get those things and to get ready for bed.

"I will be leaving at around eight tomorrow night on the last portkey back to England…It was the only one available on such short notice… And the couch is fine…" Severus responded.

_  
You're always brilliant in the morning,  
Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee._

Braeden got up at six as usual the next morning. She felt like she had actually slept last night and wasn't tired. It was kind of odd but then again maybe she got lucky for once. She did her normal routine of shower, getting dressed, and taking her throat potion. She walked into her kitchen and saw Severus sitting at the table with a cup of black coffee and smoking. She smiled and sighed as she fixed a cup of coffee for herself.

"Did you sleep well?" Severus asked as she sat down.

"Yes, actually…I haven't slept this well since I left Hogwarts…" Braeden replied before taking a sip of coffee. He smiled and was happy that she slept well.

"I hope you didn't mind…I took the liberty of revising your paper and reprinted it for you…It's in your bag…" he mentioned. She silently thanked him with a smile. He was always well read and figured his brilliance would help her.

"I see you found my half empty pack of cigarettes, Sevi…Leave me at least one…I didn't know you smoked…" she laughed as he blushed.

"I'm sorry…I saw them and took one…I only smoke when I drink coffee in the mornings instead of tea…Old habits die hard…" he apologized and explained his behavior.

They spent about an hour talking about what she was doing in college and comparing muggle chemistry with potions. They talked about the finer points of proper stirring techniques and how accurately measuring ingredients makes a difference. She looked at the clock and realized that she had to leave for class.

"I'll see you later…I've got class…I'll see you before I go to work…" she said as she finished her coffee and grabbed her bag.

"I will see you later then…" he responded as she left.

_  
Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you.  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar._

She came home at around three that afternoon and heard the soft strains of Mozart coming from the apartment. She walked in and saw him sitting there with her art history book reading.

"That's where my book was! I needed it for class! I couldn't find it for two days…Thanks!" she exclaimed. He looked up and smiled at her and closed the book. She took the book from him and put it in her bag.

"What did you go over in class? I'm sure it was interesting…" he asked genuinely curious.

"We went over Medieval Art in Europe and how it was heavily influenced by the Catholic Church…pretty boring…I'm waiting on how Frank Lloyd Wright changed how we look at architecture…" she replied.

"Art and music after the Baroque era always confused me…The beauty of that particular era was always very moving to me…Mozart was very brilliant…" stated Severus as Braeden grabbed her guitar to start practicing for a gig her band had coming up in a month or so. She figured she had time before she had to go to work as she tuned the instrument to play. She figured that he wouldn't mind and they could still talk while she plucked out a part of a song or two.

She started to clumsily pick out the first few chords of 'Glycerine' by one of her favorite bands, Bush. He smiled as she started to play a bit to get the beginning under her fingers.

They talked about her parents (all four of them), her brother, and various other people. Then they started to talk about James and Lilly Potter. That was the start of disaster and an argument.

"Lily deserved someone better than that ass…She was too good for him…" Severus stated as she played and couldn't get the chords to come out right. She stopped and glared at him. She knew that he was in love with Lily and couldn't forgive James for what he did even though James saved his life. But she didn't know that Severus had secretly dated Lily when they were in school and that he left her when he got into the argument with Lily about making their relationship public. Actually, no one really knew about it and he made sure to keep it that way.

"He loved her and she loved him…What was wrong with that….You should be happy that he took care of her…That he tried to save her and their son…" she responded as she stopped playing.

_  
Well, excuse me, guess I've mistaken you for somebody else,  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
Somebody more like myself._

"What the bloody hell…You're actually defending him!" he yelled as she put the guitar away.

"Yes…I thought that you gave a damn about her…That she was happy…" she said with tears in her eyes. She truly thought that she broke through to the real Severus Snape. She was wrong again and it was just another game. She was using this as confirmation that he really was nothing more than a Death Eater git and could care less about anyone. She figured that if this is how he really was that he could never love her. That he would only hurt her like he hurt Lily.

She didn't even know the reason she had actually had a good night's sleep. The reason was that after she closed her eyes and the nightmares started, Severus woke up when she started screaming in her sleep and went to check on her. Not only did he check on her, he crawled in bed with her and held her so she could sleep peacefully. He held her close, softly kissed her lips, and whispered in her ear that he loved her. He wanted to tell her this morning, but backed out. He wanted to tell her just a few moments ago, but he picked a fight with her instead. His stomach knotted at the fact that he may have lost the one and only opportunity to tell her how he felt and his second chance at love.

_  
These foolish games are tearing me apart,_

_And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart._

She just couldn't take it anymore. She used every bit of self-control she had and stated, "I have to go to work…It was good to see you…" She grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs. It was still raining but she was too heartbroken to care. She walked out, slammed her door and spelled it locked with her wand, and started to walk towards the federal government building. She let herself cry because of frustration, anger, and hurt that he caused. She didn't even care that she forgot her coat or umbrella. She was too pissed off at Severus Snape to care that she was getting drenched.

_  
You took your coat off,  
Stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that_

He sat there stunned for a moment or two. He wanted to go after her and apologize for his behavior and maybe he could tell her how he felt about her. He ran down the stairs and grabbed his bag and his outer robe as he ran out the door. He noticed it was raining and threw his cloak on as he ran toward her. He spelled the door closed and locked. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and he realized that she was crying. She stared at him for a moment and asked, "What else do you want to say…C'mon, Snape…what new cutting remark do you have now…?" He could tell that she was upset, she never called him by his surname like that unless she was upset. It was always either Professor, Professor Snape, Severus, or Sevi. He let go of her wrist, took his cloak and put it on her, and pulled the hood on her head. He didn't want her to get sick because of his stupidity. He thought about what he should say.

"Should I tell her that I'm sorry…Of course you should…you made her cry…" he thought to himself. "Look, Braeden, I apologize…I didn't mean to upset you…Please…I'm sorry…" he responded as he started to wipe away the tears and rain from her face with his hand. She couldn't believe that he sounded so sincere.

"I know …but that was uncalled for….You never speak ill of the dead like that…James saved your life and you loved Lily…" she answered back as she stared at him. She was shocked that he was apologizing to her.

"I know…I'm sorry…" Severus whispered as he reached for her hand. "I should tell her that I love her…I should kiss her…Hold her…something to show her how I feel…" he thought desperately. "I…I really do care…I'm so sorry that it seems like I'm playing games with your emotions…" he said softly. "Damn it, man! That's all you had to say! I really do care!?! Merlin, I am an idiot!" he internally yelled to his brain.

"It's okay…You know I forgive you…I have to go…I'm going to be late for work…Visit again if you are ever in the area…Bye, Sevi…" Braeden said as she took off the cloak and handed it back to him as he let go of her hand.

He was still silently mentally kicking his own ass for not doing anything about how he felt. He watched her as she turned and walked away. He wanted to run after her again and tell her that he loved her. He wanted to hold her close and kiss her one more time. He couldn't will his body to move from where he was standing. He stood there and said, "Okay I will…Bye, Braeden…" and he waited for her to be out of earshot before he added almost silently, "I love you…" as a single tear slid down his face hidden by the rain. He stood there until he realized that he had to leave to go back to England. He went to the ABM office, went to the international portkey department, and departed on the final trip for the night. "I blew my last chance…I have no choice but to keep this a secret from now on…I should have known that was my only choice…She's my best friend's daughter and my other best friend's girl…" he quietly said to himself as he got back to England.

**Please Review! I would really like that! This is an updated version of the original version of the story. Please Review! It would make me happy!**


End file.
